


Force mean to Jedi

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Short, Trans!Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Forgive me for butchering Yoda's dialogue. I think I did terrible.Also, wrote this for a Warsie to cheer them up! :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goldberry-in-the-rushes (thepottermalfoyproblem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepottermalfoyproblem/gifts).



Louise, that's what they called him. Before she became a he.  He had started at the age of six that his name was not Louise but Luke. And he wasn't a damn girl. He had a small chest so hiding it from from old Ben, Han, and Leia was easy.  His friends on Tatooine thought he was a boy with the boyish looks. It didn't take long for Yoda to figure it out. The green short jedi tilted his head  with a hmmph noticing the binder that he was holding in his hand. So that is where his binder went. A part of Luke started to grow angry when he recalled that he had put the binder aside to allow his ribs to relax. Binders were typically to be worn for eight hours a day. He had been taking a break. And he felt naked not wearing one. The flare of anger vanished noticing the short green man raising a something equivalent to an eyebrow. He didn't have eyebrows. 

"Wrong body, eh?" Yoda asked.

Luke's face turned heated. He wasn't supposed to see that! He turned away covering his chest. He couldn't believe that the short, old man had seen his degrading parts. It didn't belong to him. These breasts were not his. Small, and rounded.

"Yes," Luke said.

The binder floated over to Luke who took the item.

"Hmmph, shame," the short green man said. "after twenty years, hmph, the force likes to pull nasty things like that."

Luke  was confused as he slipped it on to his chest. The binder squished his breasts. And it was relaxing. He had anxiety attacks when he didn't have it on. Now seeing Yoda appear out of no where while searching for it almost landed him on the floor unable to move and weeping. His adoptive parents had purchased the binder with what they had after selling the crops.

"The force can determine a child's gender?" Luke asked.

"Well, I think it has a factor," Yoda said. "highly a pain. Yes it is." He shook his head as the young man put the tank top on. "There were apprentices like you, once, who had this problem."

"What happened to them?"  Luke asked, putting on his black boots.

"They became who they were inside," Yoda said. "three were unisex."

"Unisex jedi?" Luke asked.

"Not a surprise," Yoda said. "not at all."

"Wow. . ." Luke said. "I am not alone."

"Before. . ." Yoda briefly closed his eyes shaking his head. He remembered the screams of the children ringing in the force. The cries for help in the force by the jedi being slaughtered. Children. And it was all because of Anakin's fear of losing his wife. "but there are people trapped in the wrong body like you." Luke came out of the make shift tent with his hands on his hips.

"Where to, now, Yoda?" Luke added.

**The End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for butchering Yoda's dialogue. I think I did terrible.
> 
> Also, wrote this for a Warsie to cheer them up! :)


End file.
